


Michelle needs more love and this is what my seventh grade self thought she needed

by SpicyMexicanJesus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoptive AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, but this fic is almost three years old so here ya go, i like to think i did, lowkey annie au, sey goes by michelle, she needs more love tbh, this was called make this less cringe in my drive, this was gonna be super complex and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyMexicanJesus/pseuds/SpicyMexicanJesus
Summary: "No one wants an seven year old as a daughter, Ming. No one is going to adopt me." Michelle sighed again."Stop whining Michelle, nobody cares about you."





	Michelle needs more love and this is what my seventh grade self thought she needed

It was a lonely day for Michelle. Right as she was about to get adopted, a baby decided to cry, getting the ladies' attention and them to adopt the baby instead of Michelle. "There goes my chances of getting adopted before my birthday." She signed. 

"Don't worry! There's always next time!" A younger girl smiled. 

"No one wants an seven year old as a daughter, Ming. No one is going to adopt me." Michelle sighed again. 

"Stop whining Michelle, nobody cares about you." An older boy told her, making her roll her eyes and reply, 

"The same to you, David.” 

"Shut the hell up!" The caretaker of the place snapped. "Go to sleep you little bitches!" About everyone ran upstairs to their rooms. 

"It's the hard of life~" Ming started.

"Shut it Ming!" All the other girls yelled. 

"Sorry," she whispered as she turned off the lamp and they went to sleep.

two days later~~~~~

"Hello mister! Aren't you handsome!" Jen, the caretaker, tried to hit on him. 

"Uh...." He obviously didn't really like her. Soon children swarmed to the man, all begging for his attention. 

"What's your name sir?" A small boy asked. 

"Well, my name is Francis!" The man, I mean Francis, answered. 

"Hey Francis!" Ming yelled as she grabbed his hand to her friend, "Come meet my friend, Michelle!" 

"Bonjour!" Michelle waved. 

"Bonjour, mon petit lapin. Would you like to come home with me?" Francis asked. 

“Yes! Of course!” Michelle was quite excited. 

“Why do you want her?” Jen asked, “We have a few babies if you want to look at them.” Michelle’s world came crashing down. ‘Of course he’s going to pick the babies over me. Well, it was fun while it lasted.’ She thought. But then she heard what Francis said. 

“Pardon, but babies are too much for me.” Michelle was sure she was going to do a happy dance, right there and then. 

Jen rolled her eyes, “Let’s sign those papers then if you want Michelle as a child now.” 

line break~~~~~~~~~

“Let’s go Michelle!” Francis held her hand as they walked through the doors. Michelle almost pinched herself. She has someone who’ll love her and she’ll love him back! This had to be some kind of joke. She remembered the words David said to her a few days ago, "no one cares about you." David's wrong, someone cares about her and his name is Francis. 

“Is that a moped?” Michelle turned to her new parent as he put on a red helmet. “I always wanted to ride a moped!” She jumped up and down as he put a blue helmet on her head. Michelle came to the conclusion, Francis Bonnefoy is awesome! 

line break~~~~~~~~~

“Here’s your new home, Miss Bonnefoy~” Francis sung as he carried her, piggyback style, to her new house. 

“Merci papa!” Michelle thanked her papa as she raced to the living room. 

“What would you like to eat ma petit lapin?” Francis asked. She gave it thought before replying, “something french!”. 

“Ok, but you’re going to have to help me!” 

“Yay!”


End file.
